Percy Jackson as a YouTuber
by LoveFinn
Summary: See Percy as a youtuber in his own eyes and others.
1. Chapter 1

Krystal's POV

As soon as I got home I threw my backpack on the floor and started up my laptop. Percy Jackson's new video was finally out and I was so excited. Percy Jackson is every girls dreams. He is a very famous youtuber and is very handsome. He has black messy hair and beautiful sea green eyes that everyone adores.

What I love most about him though is how down to earth he is. He says he's just a typical boy in New York who makes videos and that's it. He doesn't let the fame get to his head and loves all his viewers. His videos range from challenges or just a vlog of him in New York. A lot a people love who he is, including my parents who love how his videos can be for my age and that their is nothing innapropiate on it like lots of youtube videos today.

Finally the video loaded when I clicked on it and I could feel myself smiling already when I saw his face."Hello everyone I'm Percy and today I'll be doing the ask me anything challenge. Basically you send in questions by any social media I have and I will answer them as best as I can. My friend chose the questions I'll answer so I'm sorry if I don't get to you. I might do a sequal episode to this so look out if I post anything on it. So lets got started and I'll use a hat filled with the questions on paper so I'm not staring at my phone the entire time. A little different from other videos I've seen of people doing this."

"How old are you," he read of the paper. "I am eighteen years old"

"Who is your bestfriend and are they a guy or girl?" I was also very curious about this answer, but stopped myself from getting too exicited when I saw the look on on Percy's face.

"Sorry everyone, but I'll answer this question when another question pops up," he said grinning at the camera with a guilty look on his face.

"How do you keep such a good body when you eat so much?" Percy laughed at the question before looking into the camera. "I'm actually on the swimteam as you know and I'm the captain. We practice everyday so I can't really get fat even if I eat a lot. I also go to a summer camp each year and we do a lot of athltic activities there too. So I'm never just lazy and I don't like to do that anyways since I'm a more active person. My girlfriend also is puzzled how I'm still fit sometimes."

Wait did he just say girlfriend? GIRLFRIEND! My heart dropped when I went back and replayed it. He deffinitly said girlfriend. No doubt about it. I was crushed. He just never mentioned having a girlfriend ever so I guessed he was single. Who was I kidding! Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend? He is like perfect in every way.

I was upset, but when I looked at him on the screen at him I couldn't be happier for him because I could tell he loved whoever it was deeply. Their was a distant look in his eyes and a soft smile that made him look in pure content. He was definitly in love with his mystery girlfriend. She is a very lucky girl I thought to myself. I wonder who she is though?

"So this leads me to my next question that says do you have a girlfriend if you do what is her name and how did you meet." I was surprised I'd learn the answer to my question so fast. "So her name is Annabeth and she is also my bestfriend. We met eachother when we where twelve and soon after my sixteenth birthday we got together." That's a long time of knowing each other I thought. They're definitly not an ordinary relationship. Most people's relationships don't last that long.

"After months of begging her she agreed to do a girlfriend tag so that video should be coming out soon. I didn't just ignore your requests like you probably thought I did. I actually wanted to do this video since I started my channel, but she would always turn it down. I was able to get her to do it after a little convincing. I wouldn't give her any of my famous Jackson back rubs she loves. She gave in pretty quickly after that."

I couldn't help but laugh at Percy's resourcefullness to please his viewers. He knew how to get his way with his girlfriend.

"That girlfriend tag should be coming out soon so I'll try to let you know as fast as I can. "Editing takes a long time though," he said wrinkling his nose. "If you've ever made a video before you'll understand what I'm saying. It takes forever and only every once and a while Annabeth helps. I have a new found respect for for anyone who edits. It's hard work."  
"Why did you start youtube? The answer is that I wanted to inspire anyone that they can do anything if they put their heart into it. I didn't plan on becoming famous at all. My mom and girlfriend supported me fully which I really apreciate to this day."

This was such a Percy like answer because everyone knows he is a momma's boy. He posted a picture of his mom once and she was really beautiful. You could instantly tell they were related since they had the exact same smiles. I always found his love for his mom really cute.

"What is your greatest fear?" When Percy looked back at the camera his eyes told you he had experienced his fear. My breath caught in my throat and I felt goosebumps craw up my arms. His eyes eyes showed deep pain. You could tell that whatever fear he had it affected him greatly.

"My greatest fear is loosing my loved ones. A group of people who disliked my father caused me to loose my memory at age 17 and I was in a different state at that time by myself. They took everything from me except the clothes on my back. I was lost. The only person I remembered was Annabeth."

"I remember having dreams of her and not knowing who she was except I knew I cared about her a lot. It took me only a little while to regain my memories back, but during that time I made a lot of new friends who took me in. During that time I was really scared because I did not know any of my past except Annabeth. I had no idea where I lived before and I even forgot who my mom was. I did regain my memories, but that feeling never left me."

His story blew me away. They must of had a very strong relationship to get through that. At their age that was incredible.

"What is your favorite childhood memory?" Percy lightly hummed under his breath as he tried to come up with a good answer.

"I think it was when I came home from school one day to evil my stepfather Gabe gone and my mom was making her famous blue chocolate cookies. That was the happiest memory I remeber as a child." His answer reminded me that he had a hard childhood, but he never acted like it. He was always cheerful and really happy about his life. His responce seemed to make me think that maybe one day my parents split will end up for the better.

"What is your favorite song?"

"Under the Sea," was his responce and it only reminded me that he was a child at heart even if he did not seem like it.

"Annabeth does not like it only because I made her watch the Little Mermaid way too many times. I can't really blame her though because the architecture videos she makes me watch are boring and that is basically what she is feeling when I make her watch it.

"What is your favorite food?"

"I think that the answer is pretty easy but it is my mom's blue chocolate chip cookies."

"Who is that girl on your instagram?" I remeber when he posted that image! It was on Christmas day when I was notified that he had posted something new and when I opened it the picture was of a girl standing on a balcony. She had a red dress on that covered her arms and blonde curly hair tumbled out from under a white beanie. Around her it was whitewith few hints of buildings in the backround. I was curious who she was but Percy never added an distription to the image on who she was.

"So that was Annabeth. I did not want to give any hints on who she was just so I would surprise you. I secretly took the image," Percy said with a sheepish look on his face.

"What is your favorite holiday?"

"It just passed," he stated with a pout on his face.

"It is Christmas which I always enjoy since I got to spend time with my Mom, Paul my stepdad, Annabeth, and my other friends. We had a secret santa competetion with Annabeth and my friends and it was a lot of fun.

"So this is the last question I am going to answer for this video and it is what is your worst habit. My worst habit is being unorganized and it's one of Annabeth's pet peeves. Lately though I try to keep it clean to make her happy since she lives with us in a guest room."

"I hope I answered your questions like you wanted. Please like and comment down below. Thanks for watching!" The video ended with a simple black backround with Percy's initials in a cirle in white.

I slightly stretched when the video ended. Watching his videos always relaxed me and let me step back and enjoy myself. He also made me forget about the worries in the world and homework. When his videos ended though life went back to being busy and stressful as always. I sighed before getting up to start on the endless amount of work I had to do. I hate school.


	2. Girlfriend Tag

Keystal's POV

I got off the bus at my stop before pulling out my phone. Normally I would go on it while on the bus, but today my best friend was riding which she normally would not do because she did sports. I quickly found YouTube and typed in Percy Jackson. He had his girlfriend tag video up finally. Everyone was anticipating who one of the biggest YouTubers was dating.

Some magazines even had featured his ask me anything tag. That video had over a million views on the first day it came out. I only knew that his girlfriend tag came out because I heard some girls chatting about how it was out on YouTube in the hallway. All his fans including myself didn't know he had a girlfriend until he mentioned having one in his ask me anything challenge. Her name was Annabeth. Apparently they were best friends and then started dating.

I tapped my hand on the edge of my phone while it loaded. Then it popped up. The picture of the video was a stunning blonde girl who was being kissed on the cheek by Percy. I assumed it was Annabeth. She had her hair pulled up in a pony tail which showed off her curls. What was different about her though was her grey eyes. Other than that she looked like a total Californian girl. Her tan skin gave it away instantly.

She looked exactly like the girl in the photo during Christmas on Percy's Instagram.

I clicked on the video. The circle went around and around which showed that it was loading. The same picture appeared and I clicked the play button. Percy's face came up on the screen with his girlfriend's face. They were sitting on his bed. In the background you could see the famous blue walls and fish tank which belonged to Percy's bedroom. His room looked a little more cleaner than usual.

"Hello everyone I am Percy Jackson and today I am going to do the girlfriend tag. So this is my girlfriend Annabeth."

"Hey," She lightly smiled at the camera. She could be a model. Annabeth had an aurora around her that was a little scary and her beauty seemed to only increase it.

"So I printed out my questions and put them in a hat like in the ask me anything challenge. We had my Mom choose the questions out of the ones you all sent to me by email or social media so I am sorry if we were not able to answer your question. So let's get started," Percy said while grinning at the camera.

Percy turned his face to Annabeth and their eyes moved back and forth. Were they talking by just looking at each other's eyes? Percy scrunched up his face and then put his hand in the hat. He moved it around before picking a piece of paper from the middle.

"How did you meet and at what age?" Percy sighed while looking at Annabeth who seemed to be holding in her laughter. I wonder what was so funny.

"We met at a summer camp when we were both twelve," Percy said.

"He also forgot to say that our first meeting was him fainting at my feet. I was forced to take care of him for two days and he would constantly drool in his sleep," Annabeth said.

I bursted out laughing at the redness on Percy's checks and childish pout on his face.

"Annabeth, by the end of the video your going to tell them my embarrassing moments," Percy whined.

"Aww is whittle Percy embarrassed?" She grinned when his cheeks got reddee .

Percy nodded with the pout still on his face.

"Only a kiss can make it better," he stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

Annabeth laughed at his chilish antics. She leaned in and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek. You could tell by the disappointed look on Percy's face that he thought he would get a kiss on the lips.

"One last one," Percy said poking his cheek. Annebeth sighed and moved her head towards Percy's face to plant a kiss on his cheek, but when she was about to kiss him on the cheek he turned his face so that their lips met. A grin was on Percy's face when she pulled back.

I had to smile at their cuteness. Annabeth was beautiful and by the huge smile on Percy's face you could tell that he cared about deeply. It was even bigger then the one everyone had seen when we were introduced to his Mother and her famous blue cookies.

"When did you start dating?" Annabeth's hand moved to her necklace which was a piece of coral on a necklace. She twirled it around her hand. She had another necklace around her neck which was a simple leather cord with beads of different colors on it. Both pieces of jewelry were really pretty. I wonder where she got it? Annabeth looked at Percy who seemed to have a twinkle in his eye. He nodded his head at her. It probably meant to read and answer the next question.

"We started dating on Percy's birthday. Our friends dumped us in a lake and after he asked me out. It was hilarious watching him get nervous. He kept stuttering when he asked me to be his girlfriend."

Percy's face turned red. I had to laugh at the look on his face. I had never seen him blush this much before.

"She kept on teasing me when I was trying to tell her that I had been thinking about her a lot." Annabeth 's mouth stopped moving and he just stared at her. It was obvious that he was in love with her. A soft smile came upon his face. He pecked her cheek.

"I love you," Percy mumbled when he drew back.

"I do too," was soon a soft reply back to him. I blinked in shock. These three words were very important in a relationship. Their relationship was deeper than a first love. I wish that some day I could meet someone like that. Definitely my new OTP I thought.

"What is the most crazy thing that the other has done for you?" Annabeth bit her lip deep in thought while she stared at the ceiling. Her hand entwined with Percy's while he pulled her in closer to her so that she was leaning on his shoulder.

"I would say when he took me to Paris for a date," Annabeth said. Paris! The city of love just for a date. Wow I feel really lonely now with no boyfriend... I looked around and grabbed my pillow. All you need is a pillow in life I thought.

"I have a picture," Percy said digging his phone in his pocket. He pulled it out and moved his fingers across the screen. He turned it towards the screen. On the screen was a picture of Percy and Annabeth. Percy wore a black and whites suite while Annabeth wore a long grey dress. They looked stunning together.

He scrolled across a few more pictures which showed them sitting at a cafe ands sitting on the grass. The only weird thing was the picture were they were sitting had a blur in the corner almost like water or something. Your imaging things I thought while shaking my head.

"I would say that the most crazy thing she did for me was save me multiple times and searched for me the moment she knew I was missing." Percy looked at Annabeth whose grey eyes looked lost in the past. Her eyes flickered to Percy's eyes which were focused on her. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"The next question is what are your favorite colors?" Percy loved the color blue that was quite obvious due to the fact the his favorite foods were blue cookies and pancakes.

"Mine is blue and Annabeth's is...," Percy said turning toward Annabeth.

"I would say my two favorite colors are grey and sea green."

'"Like my eyes," Percy said with a cheeky look on his face. Annabeth playfully punched his arm.

"Cheesiest thing that you have done as a couple?"

"We got couple t-shirts, Percy said while grinning.

"You mean you did. He got these couple t-shirts this Christmas that had jokes and nicknames on it,"Annabeth said.

" Can I show them, " Percy said pulling his puppy dog eyes as I called them.

"Why did you use the baby seal eyes," Annabeth said with her nose scrunched up while sighing. That name really fit Percy because he loves the sea a lot.

"I knew you would fall for it," said Percy with a cheeky grin. Annabeth pinched her nose.

"Fine," she said while letting a sigh of defeat escape her mouth.

"Thank you!" Percy gave her a quick hug and kiss before jumping up to search for the shirts. A light smile came on Annabeth's face that showed she wasn't upset with her decision.

"I can't believe he bought such ridiculous shirts, but I guess his middle name is cheesy," Annabeth said. Behind her you could see Percy throwing things every where and opening drawers.

"Annabeth! Do you know where the T-shirts are," Percy shouted. He had left the room. I could tell because I could no longer see him behind Annabeth's figure. I was pretty sure they had cut the time Percy was looking for the items.

"Didn't you wear it to bed last night?" A crash was heard outside of the room. Percy groaned. He walked in the room while rubbing the back of his head. He stumbled to Annabeth and crashed on her lap. The bed shifted from the movement.

"I'm tired," he whined. He buried his nose in her lap. A light hum escaped through Annabeth mouth. Her finger then knotted themselves in Percy's hair. They ran through Percy's hair. Annabeth turned her head around until her eyes stopped at the other side of the bed at a grey piece of clothing. It was barely visible because it was hanging on the wooden headboard.

"Percy," she whispered in his ear. He lightly lifted himself up so that he was leaning on her shoulder.

"What.." His head turned up towards her. She nodded at the grey piece of clothing. His eyes lit up when he saw the grey color.

"Thanks Annabeth," he said getting up to grab the thing.

"So here are the shirts that I bought. I forgot that I put them there because I was cleaning a little while ago because this person," he said pointing a finger at his girlfriend sitting beside him, " said I had to clean my room." He held one T-shirt up. I laughed when I saw what was written on it. It read Taken by a Wise Girl. The words were in white and the background was blue waves which suited Percy's personality. It was really cute.

He held up the other shirt that he gave to Annabeth. It read Taken by an Idiot and on the back it said Percy Jackson's property.

"One time I was picking Annabeth up from college and at time it was raining. So I pull up ready to see a wet and Annabeth happy to see me. Instead I see some guy chatting up to MY girlfriend and holding an umbrella for her. I expected a kiss for being an awesome boyfriend!" Percy had a pout on his face.

"I was very happy that my wonderful boyfriend came but not by revving the engine loudly to show off and scaring the poor guy. Percy purposely wore his leather jacket when he stepped out so he looked mensing with a scowl on his face. The poor guy was just trying to be nice and I told him someone was coming to get me. He was just being friendly."

"I'm sure he was very friendly," Percy grumbled under his breathe.

"Don't let the green eyed monster get to you," Annabeth stated while swatting his chest.

"Your adorable when your jealous," Annabeth stated.

"Do I get a kiss for being so adorable," Percy said puckering his lips. She leaned in so her lips were close to his face.

"No." A frown appeared on Percy's face.

"Your going to regret this later," Percy stated with a playful glare in her direction.

"We have a lot of questions to get through Percy," Annabeth said while picking up many pieces of paper that still were in the hat and had yet been was a bunch of slips of paper that fell from her hand.

"Let's keep on going then," Percy said while rubbing his hands together.

"What is your favorite thing to do together?"

"Sword fight." I didn't know that Percy did sword fighting. In this video I learned a lot more about Percy than any other video.

"Have you ever cooked together before," Percy read.

"We have, but it turned to a disaster," Annabeth replied swiftly.

"I got pancake mix on the ceiling," Percy said sheepishly.

"Percy is a pretty good cook, but when it comes to flipping pancakes he tends to use too much strength."

"I just gently threw up the pancake!"

"I am sure you did," Annabeth said dryly if your difinition of gentle is this." She made fast upward motion with her hands.

"She forced me to stand on a chair and clean the ceiling with a rag!" Annabeth covered her mouth while chuckling.

"She laughing! She is a sadist!"

"I am laughing at you because your adorable."

"Okay next question. Favorite place? Mine is Matuak and Annabeth..."

"Same"

"Really?'

" Why wouldn't I it's beautiful there."

"That is because I am always there when you go."

"I bet it'd still be beautiful without you there."

"You wound me," Percy said clutching his heart.

"Are you hurt? I'm hurting too," Annabeth said. Percy pouted at her smooth comeback.

"What is a typical date for you."

"Well I would say either say watching a movie on the couch or a walk in Central Park." Percy knodded his head in agreement to what Annabeth said.

"We only go to fancy places every once and a while for dates normally for holidays."

"We should go on more day trips together," Percy said. Annabeth murmured in agreement.

"What is your dream house (show a picture)?"

"Annabeth over here is an architect. I mainly would want a big house for our kids and a pool so I can swim daily." It was cute that he was imaging a future with her. A faint blush appeared on her face from what Percy said.

"I would want to have a Greek and modern feel of our home."

"Yeah that would be cool. You should do that when making the blueprints for our house."

"I'll write it down later on the list for the house." It seemed like they were just starting to build it because they were listing the ideas for the house. My dad was a contractor so I recognized the sentences that were common when planning a new custom house.

"What does Annabeth's car look like?" Whoever asked this wanted to know because Percy's car was a Lamborghini with a sea green color. On one side it had a black trident and a grey owl clutching it. It was such a beautiful car.

"Mine looks like Percy's except the color of the car is silver and the owl has a darker grey color. The trident is also sea green." Was their such a thing called couple cars because they probably had just invented it. The only thing I was puzzled by was who had bought the cars? I knew Percy lived in an apartment with Annabeth, his Mom, and his Step dad.

"A friend made them for us as a reward for doing something for them." Hmm I wonder what they did to receive such a reward. Percy was like the best friend you could have so I was not that really surprised by this.

"Favorite sport," Percy read off the paper he held in front of his face.

"Percy loves swimming and I like it also because I get to watch him swim. We do go running in the morning together so that is another sport I enjoy."

"She loves watching me swim."

"I think it is the only thing you can do while looking graceful, Percy."

"I look good while sword fighting!"

"Percy, their is a difference between looking tough and graceful. When you swimming each move is done with precision and clean strokes. In sword fighting you have less graceful movements because your anticipating what will happen next thus making your movements less clean especially against me."

Percy made a soft oh noise in the back of his throat.

"That makes sense."

"What is your favorite movie?"

"Finding Nemo!" Let's just say that Percy had a normal (or could you even call it that) I mean obsession with that movie.

"Wait I think it is actually a tie with the Little Mermaid. That's a good movie too. No actually I would have to choose Finding Nemo because it is less lovey dovey you know? It is too romantic. Finding Memo is a more manly movie." Percy puffed his chest out after his long speech.

"I'm sure it is," Annabeth muttered. A grin was barely visible on her face. Percy seemed oblivious to the amusement on her face.

"You think this isn't manly," Percy said lifting up his shirt to allow a tan strip of flesh appear. He had a six pack. He took her finger and poked his stomach with her finger. His chest muscles flexed when her finger touched his tan and lean stomach.

"I think your body is manly, but your attitude is more childish. It's cute."

"But I want to be hot or rugged. Being cute reminds me of a dog."

"You're cute because you are kind hearted and good looking. Your hot or rugged when you fighting or doing yard work."

"Oh. I guess I am good with being cute then. That explains why your always staring at me when I am working. I'm hot."

"Don't let it get to your head. We are getting side tracked, Percy. We don't want this video to be too long."

"Yeah. So what is your favorite movie Annabeth? I already know, but you never answered this question."

"The Avengers."

"Yeah, she's obsessed with Captain America. He's the only reason she likes The Avengers other than all the action and fighting."

"I don't obsess over him. I like The Avengers because all of the different Marvel characters have to work together with their differences."

"Hmm"

"I don't need a superhero when I have you, Percy. I always liked black hair and green eyes better," she said."

"Take that Captain America!" Percy pointed his finger at the camera lens. He lifted up his arms and flexed his muscles. He is really muscular I thought.

"She likes these guns better." Annabeth blushed at his actions. Her eyes stayed focused on his arms though.

"Who is older in your relationship?"

"I am actually older than Percy by a couple months." That didn't really surprise me because Annabeth appeared more mature. Sorry Percy.

"What was your first impressions when you first met each other?"

"I thought that she was very pretty and looked like a princess," Percy said.

"I thought he looked goofy and could not control his drooling."

"I thought such nice things about you and you thought such mean things about me."

"It is called first impression for a reason, Percy. I would be lying if I said something else."

"At least I kept an optimistic opinion of you."

"It is in the past Percy and I soon learned after that your loyalty to your friends was amazing."

"You should be happy that I even spoke to you after the way you treated me." Percy stuck his nose in the air. His lip was curled just a little to show a small smile.

"I'm sorry," Annabeth said. She hugged him. Before detaching herself from him she gave him a kiss. From the way Percy soighed you could tell she was forgiven.

"Annabeth's kisses can heal people. Hopefully only me and her family." Annabeth laughed at what he said.

"You are too cute," she muttered.

"So this is our last question for this video..." Percy pretended to wipe tears from his face.

"And it is... Drum roll please!"

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rank their looks," Annabeth interrupted with a bored voice.

". "

"What?" Annabeth turned to Percy who had a blank look on his face.

"You interrupted me."

"Sorry, Percy, but you were taking too long to state the question. Percy is a ten."

"That was- wait really?"

"You have green eyes, tan skin, and black hair. Why wouldn't you be a ten?"

"I don't know, but your also a ten. So this is the end of my Girlfriend Tag! I hoped we answered what you were asking and sorry again for not being able to answer all the questions. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did be sure to like and subscribe. Thanks again and bye!"

"Bye," Annabeth said and then the video ended with his symbol. A capitol P and J in a circle. I signed when a black screen appeared seconds a after. The video had ended. I released my tight hold on my pillow. I groaned when I spotted my backpack. Homework I grumbled to myself.

"I better get started."


End file.
